elderscrollssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaizen
"If you think running will spare you, you're wrong. The hatred will find you, it'll target the colour of your hair, your eyes, the freckles on your cheeks, the scars on your body and the excuses will get worse and worse until you're despised for the crime of simply existing." - Kaizen about civilization. Kaizen (Aka 'The Black Argonian) is an Argonian, Dark Brotherhood Listener and a prodigy in his day. He resides in Cheydinhal in 4E 20 and continues to live there in 4E 228 in Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin. Kaizen is a cruel, manipulative and brutal assassin, who has no other disire than to serve the Dread Father and the Unholy Matron, willing to destroy anyone or anything that stands in his way. He appears to have a softer side, when it comes to Belecha and Petra, for seemingly different reasons but his motives with Petra are questionable as he kidnaps her, beats her and threatens to torture/kill her before turning her on her best friend, Mikasa. Kaizen is very loyal to his Brothers and the overall cause of the Brotherhood but he would never put them before the objective. Kaizen is to have his own story, in which he is the main antagonist, though he returns, from the dead in Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin and spreads his influence once more. Biography Kaizen was born into the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary of Cheydinhal, where he had a traumatic childhood. His father-like figure, Caius, used to punish him, by traumatising him if he showed any sign of weakness. The Black Argonian was brought up to be the most effeciant and brutal killer possible, with the aim of making him into the perfect Dark Brotherhood Listener, surpassing his father, Pilerius. Once he came of age, Kaizen took over the sanctuary and operated it as Caius had done for the last twenty years but he quickly got side tracked, when he discovered that he had a brother. He learned that his father hadn't died and that he had infact left to join the Knights of the NIne, a holy order, who helped defeat Umaril the unfeathered, after his return. Kaizen went out and attacked a member of the order, hoping to learn more about his brother but ended up killing him in the process. This sparked a war between The Dark Brotherhood and The Knights of the Nine as they quickly retaliated by killing a Khajiit assassin on their doorstep. A battle broke out and Kaizen lost his closest friend, a Breton by the name of Belecha or 'Bel' and went further over the lunatic fringe. The Black Argonian corrupted the spear that was used to kill Bel, a seemingly harmless artifact known as 'The Spear of Bitter Mercy.' Kaizen turned the Spear of Bitter Mercy into the Lance of Retribution and vowed to not only destroy the Knights of the Nine but also the deathless Gods that they served. He eventually tried to open a portal, up to the realm of the Nine, so that he could fight them, in single combat and slay them all. Pelinal managed to stop him from tearing a hole in the fabric of the realm and Kaizen agreed to stabalise the portal, after learning of the catastrophic consequences of it being open. After closing the Portal, Pelinal killed Kaizen, using the fact that he was distracted against him and closed the portal himself. The Legend of Nirn Kaizen doesn't physically appear in The Legend of Nirn but he is mentioned several times as 'The Black Argonian' and once by name. His legacy lives on as the companion seek out the corrupted Spear of Bitter Mercy and use it defeat Lord Vidron. The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Kaizen returns in Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin and acts as one of the three major antagonists. He resurrects from the dead, for unknown reasons and finds himself in a world very different to the one that he left behind. He returns to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, in Cheydinhal, to find that it has been taken over by new tennants, who are little but overglorified squatters in Dark Brotherhood robes. Kaizen can only take so much before he loses his temper and self control, brutally slaughtering the entire sanctuary, single handedly. His next objective is to drive Mikasa and Petra out of the previously abandoned house, upstairs. To do this, he kidnaps Petra and holds her to randsom, demanding that her friend, Mikasa returns ownership of the property to him. The Breton refused and thus he kept Petra locked away, in his sanctuary as he built up his Brotherhood. The Imperial tries to escape three times, resulting in her getting beaten and traumatised. The third time that she tries to escape, Kaizen tries to execute her in his office but the Imperial manages to beg for her life, by informing him that she is infatuated with him. The Black Argonian believes her to be 'mentally subnormal' at first and decides to spare her but he quickly learns of her feelings for him and sets about using them to meet his own aims. The Black Argonian recruits two lieutennants into his ranks, Bologra Blackbeard and Larius. He also takes in the Keeper, Cicero and the Night Mother, hosting the coffin in his sanctuary. Kaizen takes Petra to the Priory of the Nine, where they are ambushed by Mikasa, who tries to kill Kaizen and take her friend back. Petra interveins, stepping in and attacking her former friend, to save her captor and confirms her place in Kaizen's order. Uppon returning, they encounter a fight, between Bologra and Larius, which Kaizen breaks up by driving an axe through the Orc's head. The Dark Brotherhood base is later invaded by the Penitus Oculatus, who Kaizen had no knowledge of, until they broke his door down and ransaked his sanctuary. Kaizen and his group return to the ransacked sanctuary and prepare for the angry mob of town'sfolk, who will soon descend on the Sanctuary. Kaizen stays behind and tricks the mob, setting off a trap that poisons half of them and refuses to disclose the location of the antidote, until he is allowed safe passage through the sanctuary, without Cheydinhal resident intervention. He leaves and combs the mountain regions for the Minotaurs, leaving Petra in charge of the Sanctuary. There he challenges their king to single combat and brutally kills him infront of his assembly. After securing their loyalty, Kaizen leaves the minotaurs and returns home, where he resides with Petra for several weeks. Eventually he is found by Lucian Locke and he makes the mistake of inviting the Imperial to his house, who brings his friend, Nepht. The Dunmer was previously attacked by Bologra and Larius and drowned in Lake Arrius and instantly recognises Kaizen, Petra and Larius. She goes on a frenzy, revealing that she is a vampire and flees the sanctuary. Nepht goes running to the Penitus Oculatus, telling them everything about Kaizen and the sanctuary before being betrayed. The Oculatus storm the sanctuary at Fort Farragut and encounter Kaizen and J'dharjo, killing the latter and inprisoning the former. Kaizen is currently biding his time, being patient and waiting for the opprtunity to strike. The Aubeanic Reign Kaizen's 'Lance of Retribution' or what is left of it, is seen on display in the temple in Daggerfall. It is badly damaged, alluding to the possibilty that it may get destroyed in World of Ruin or it's sequels. Personality Kaizen is usually calm and collected, though he has an unmatched rage bubbling underneat the surface, which he is able to unleash on his enemies, whenever called for. Kaizen appears to have a softer, more sensitive side, which he often shows when people are sympathetic towards him or treat him like a human being. He quickly recoils and goes all business if someone asks him about his duties. The Black Argonian isn't exactly sadistic as he doesn't seem to get any real pleasure from inflicting pain on people or manipulating them but he is cruel. He despises weakness and has no sympathy for the weak willed or those who aren't able to match him. Appearances The Legend of Nirn X (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XI (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn XX (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin II The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IV The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin V The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VI The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VII The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VIII The Aube Reign: Chapter I: Part II: The Temple (His 'Lance of Retribution' is seen on display in the Daggerfall temple.) Trivia *Kaizen is the second Argonian, with black scales, to be introduced in the Legend of Nirn. The first was Okan-Ru. *He is the first antagonist to be mentioned before he is seen. *His dilema in World of Ruin is very similar to that of Corelas Adire, who also had trouble adjusting to the new generation of his order and the times. **It is also similar to the main dilema which is put forward in the Dark Brotherhood storyline of Skyrim. *Kaizen is japanese for 'improvement.' Category:Argonians Category:Males Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Characters